


Spring Will Come Also

by Zdenka



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, F/F, Happy Ending, Poetry, Sapphic verse, background Hades/Persephone - Freeform, female Orpheus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: The myth says that Orpheus sang before Hades and Persephone. But Eurydice sang also . . .





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Port](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/gifts).



> This poem will scan best if you pronounce Orpheus with two syllables and Eurydice anglicized as you-RID-a-see. The meter is Sapphic verse.

Sadly through the forest the Muse’s daughter  
walks alone, refusing to speak with any,  
since her heart torments her with bitter longing  
for one who perished.

‘Long is winter, long is the time of grieving.  
O my lost Eurydice, my beloved!’  
Thus she sings from first light of dawn to sunset,  
ever lamenting.

Wildly rings her song through the shadowed woodland,  
fingers pluck the lyre she takes no joy in,  
till from every hillside and rock around her  
echo gives answer.

She, the sad Eurydice, waits in darkness;  
still she sings before the dread King and Lady,  
pleading that she may again see the sunlight  
with her beloved:

‘Long is winter, long is the time of grieving.  
I cannot find rest in the house of Hades;  
but my shade will go here and there unceasing,  
seeking my dear one.’

To her sad entreaties the Queen made answer:  
‘Life and death come each in their proper season.  
Brief is spring, and winter must follow after;  
therefore be patient.’

Yet the shade, recalling the light she longs for,  
sings as once she sang with her love in springtime;  
like a bird she flits through the somber shadows,  
voice never silent.

Long is winter; hearts are weighed down with sorrow.  
Yet at last the snow melts on dale and hillside,  
new green shoots awake from their sleep and lift their  
heads to the sunlight.

Then the Lady leaves the dark house of Hades,  
casts aside her mantle of black and silver;  
clad in green she breathes the sweet air of springtime,  
crowned with bright flowers.

Not alone she went on the upward journey.  
‘Come with me,’ she said to the shade still grieving;  
‘with your songs you gave me the warmth of sunlight  
through the long winter.

‘Through your voice, this realm was no longer silent,  
and I dreamed of spring while I dwelt in darkness.  
Now I make return for the gift you gave me,  
and I release you.’

Orpheus, when she saw her beloved maiden  
coming toward her over the new green grasses  
stood a moment still as a marble statue,  
half-disbelieving;

then she swiftly ran to her side and held her,  
touching face and lips and her lovely tresses;  
while the maid at last in her arms embraced her,  
all sorrow ended.

Now through field and forest the Muse’s daughter  
wanders singing with her dear love beside her,  
while their voices join in one song together,  
sweetly combining.

Sings the maid Eurydice through the meadows:  
‘Long is winter, long is the time of grieving;  
yet the spring will come, dearest heart, forget not,  
spring will come also.’


End file.
